Larrea tridentata (creosote bushes) are found growing throughout the southwest often in regions of heavy metal contamination. Samples of creosote bushes were collected with high copper, and lead contamination. Larrea roots, stems and leaves were analyzed for these metals. The data demonstrate Larrea tridentata's ability to uptake copper, and lead from heavy metal contaminated soils. Plants which accumulate heavy metal contaminants can be used in an emerging technique know as phytoremediation. Phytoremediation holds the promise of being the only cost effective process currently on the horizon for removing metal contaminates. Preliminary XAS data were obtained to help elucidate the complex nature of metal binding mechanisms in the leaves, roots and stem tissues. Results obtained have contributed to our understanding of the plants ability to sequester metals. This knowledge will increase the potential use of creosote to alleviate heavy metal contaminated soils in phytoremediation applications.